


呼吸的痛

by lexihammietonandlaffytaffy



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: Heavy Angst, I hate making a sad story even sadder, M/M, Main Text in English, chinese lyric fic, messed up, post canonical death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexihammietonandlaffytaffy/pseuds/lexihammietonandlaffytaffy
Summary: Hephaestion diesAlexander lost half of himself.





	呼吸的痛

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [会呼吸的痛](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/350142) by 梁靜茹. 



> Superbad Chinese translation, awful word choice, and rhythm for such a sad beautiful song.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys won't hate me for writing such a mary sue angst

 

As Hephaestion’s final breath drew his life away, Alexander was pulled back, back through the bloody wars, back through his the day he became king, back through his childhood, back through his entire existence, for Hephaestion was always with him, right from the start.

Now he’s gone, Alexander felt as if half of each of his organs has been torn away from him. At first, it doesn’t hurt, just the feeling that something was amiss. Alexander walked back to his palace in a fine composure, winding up the stairs while groping for the marble railings. He careens across hall-ways as he slammed into his bed, the feather bed hardening up to a pillar of rock.

**我终于到达，但却更悲伤**

_I finally arrived at my destination, yet I’m more miserable than the day I started._

 

Alexander stared at the elaborative ceiling, sleep without Hephaestion is not sleep anymore.

**你总是说，时间还很多，你可以等我**

_You always said that there was still time for me to catch up with you..._

 

Honey drizzled memories slowly drip back to his thoughts as they ride the bloodstream to his heart. Droplets glazed through his frozen crystal heart, warming it up slowly like the first touch of heat near a bonfire. Droplets joined, adding momentum and changes into a sickle of warm syrup encircling the warm heart, rubbing off the icicles as it reaches for the surface. Alexander sighs as the dazzling memories slowly infiltrate him, keeping him at bay from reality.

Sickle turned to sickles, turned to streams, turned to floods, turned to landslides, turned to lava. The lava of the past scorched on Alexander’s ice cold heart.

 ** _Crack_**.

Pain erupts, like dust erupting from the volcano, engulfing Alexander’s world. This time, there was no sun to stop it.

**未必明天，就有以后**

_Only because there’s tomorrow doesn't mean that there will be a future_

 

Alexander wailed out in distress, but even he who had bravely conquered so much land could not conquer nature itself. He felt the ashes enter his nostrils and esophagus every passing minute.

**想念是会呼吸的痛**

_Wishing is the pain that breathes_

 

Soon, all he was breathing was ashes and his throat was drying up to an ancient lake.

**它活在我身上所有角落**

_It thrives in my existence_

 

He should have known that nothing sweet doesn’t hide daggers inside them.

 **哼你爱的歌会痛，看你的信会痛，** **连沉默也痛**

_Humming your favorite song pains, reading your letters pains, even silence pains_

 

Giving his body up to the ashes, Alexander welcomes the feeling of being saturated with pain. The ashes spill out from his broken beaker of a heart. Alexander does not try to pick the pieces up.

**我发誓不让你再等侯**

_I promise I won't let you wait anymore_

 

He runs towards the end of the line.

**能重来那就好了。**

_If everything can restart then I'll be happy once more..._


End file.
